


I Need You More Than You Know

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angry Hux, Blow Jobs, Confusion, Drunk Kylo Ren, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Kylo is doing a terrible job of being Supreme Leader. Hux is lumped with all the problems. Drunk Kylo being the biggest one.





	I Need You More Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and feedback appreciated ❤️❤️ Just a little Drabble I’ve been thinking about
> 
> If you liked this check out my multi chapter fic, it’s full of angst and goodness https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076808/chapters/29914815  
> Thanks :D

Hux stumbled sideways as he attempted to keep Kylo’s unsteady body upright. “Ren! Stand up,” he snapped, jiggling his shoulder. This was pointless. He held onto Kylo as best as he could while sliding him onto the floor. He just needed to get out of this lift and get Kylo to his quarters, then he could back to his own and hopefully punch something. His head was fuzzy, he’d needed those drinks to cope with the ordeal he’d just been through. He squatted down on his haunches next to Kylo, covering his face with his hands. How had it come to this?.

It had been two weeks since Crait. Kylo had announced himself Supreme Leader and promptly fucked right off. Leaving Hux to clean up the carnage he had left behind. It suited Hux fine in the first few days. He was so enraged following the events that he was thrilled to have Kylo out of his way. Unfortunately, Kylo had taken to popping up at random to complain about Hux’s decisions. Well fucking do it yourself!, Hux thought but never said out loud. “Yes..Supreme Leader,” he would hiss instead. Until of course he needed him. He needed his agreement on a new military procedure. First Order Officials were threatening a deadline. Of course, Kylo was nowhere to be found. Hux frantically searched the ship, roping in multiple guards to help him. About to give up, he bumped into Kylo wandering languidly up the corridor. “I have been searching for you everywhere!,” he yelled. He explained the situation to a disinterested Kylo. “Yeah sure,” was the only response he received. He turned to leave, apoplectic with rage. He needed a holiday. “Wait!...here,” Kylo said to his back. He turned slowly, taking the item Kylo proffered. “It’s a beacon,” Kylo said by way of explanation. “I have one too, it doesn’t give exact location but close enough to find someone.”. Hux examined the item curiously. Nodding at Kylo, he left.

The First Order officials were not pleased. They wanted to see more being done, more effort in quashing the resistance, hassling Hux at every opportunity. They had yet to see or speak to Supreme Leader Ren. One went so far as to declare the situation suspicious. What was the Supreme Leader so busy doing, it clearly wasn’t Order business. Hux couldn’t make any more excuses for him. He had tracked Ren down over and over again in these few days, grateful for the beacon, pleading with him to speak to the officials personally. Kylo point blank refused. The more Hux badgered him, earning him a couple of force chokes, the more Kylo resisted. It was as if he couldn’t face them or was afraid. Hux had an inkling the whole situation was scaring the hell out Ren. After a particularly hostile meeting, four Officials announced that they were visiting the ship immediately. Hux blanched, stuttering excuses. “General! This has gone on long enough! We will be with you directly,”. Hux’s men watched him, worriedly exchanging glances as he stormed off the bridge.

If Hux was angry about the impending situation, then Kylo was positively incensed. Tell them not to, he told Hux, he would speak to them when he was ready. Who did they think they were! He was the supreme leader, he decided what was what. Hux watched him rant, pacing around his throne. He’d taken to sitting in it now. Overgrown child, Hux thought. He’d had enough, this wasn’t his problem to deal with. Military was his area and he didn’t need an extra workload. When Kylo had settled down, looking at Hux with a hopeful expression, it took everything in him not to roll his eyes. “There isn’t anything I can do about it,” he shrugged. “Unless you come now and speak to them, they will be here in a few hours,”. Kylo was unresponsive, staring sullenly at his boot. “I’ll inform you when they arrive,”. Hux left the chamber.

Hux watched from the viewpoint in the hanger as three vessels docked. He tugged at his collar nervously. What was he going to say to them?. “Inform the supreme leader that the officials are here,” he ordered, heading down to greet them. Formalities out of the way, he led them to their guest quarters. “Will the Supreme Leader be gracing us with his presence?,” he was asked snidely. He was about to say he would be gracing them straight away but was distracted by a soldier waving frantically at him. He excused himself, telling them to settle in and walking briskly to the concerned man. “He’s not here General Hux, we cant find him”. Hux suppressed the urge to roar, instead balling his fists tightly. He would find him. He sprinted to his quarters, grabbing the beacon from his drawer. It showed different colors based on how far away Kylo was. It was flashing green, he’d never seen green. Brows furrowed, he held it over his holopad. “Location,” he requested. A map flashed up on the screen. He rushed to his window to peer at a nearby planet. “What the fuck are you doing down there!,” he howled. Fuck it, he’d have to go and find him. Running out of the room, he skidded. He couldn’t go in his uniform. He prayed Ren had the sense to have changed his clothes. He ran back in, frantically pulling his uniform off. Exchanging them for a black training pants and a slightly too tight long sleeve, he made his way to the hanger. “A ship! Now!,”.

He stopped outside a crowded bar, beacon in his hand. No, he thought, surely he wouldn’t. After everything that had happened, Ren couldn’t possibly be this stupid. Everyone would recognise him, he had no guards with him. This stress was going to give Hux a heart attack, he was sure of it. Wearing an expression like thunder, he stormed inside. The bar was loud and crowded. Drunk people crashed into him, pushing him in different directions. Scowling, he pushed them back. Where the fuck was Ren?. He waved his hand aggressively at a cloud of smoke circling his face. The bodies bumping into him along with the general lack of control was giving him anxiety. He scanned the crowd for Kylo. Standing on his toes, he couldn’t see him in the sea of bodies. He pushed towards the stairs for a better view passing a crowd standing on a table yelling loudly. As he passed, he recognised one of the voices.

He spun around, looking up at the table. His view was blocked by the circle that had formed atop. Using his arms he managed to push two people apart and stick his head in. He felt faint. Kylo was in the middle, wearing his boots but not his signature robes. Relief washed over Hux briefly, at least neither of them would be recognised out of uniform. The relief was short lived. Kylo was chugging some liquid frantically through a funnel while the crowd cheered him on. This fucking asshole, was all Hux could think, his mouth agape. “Hey!,”, he shouted, waving an arm. Kylo was too busy to notice. He reached in to try and grab a leg but missed. Furiously, he shoved his way in, climbing up on the table. Kylo was high fiving a group on the floor. Grabbing his shoulder, Hux whipped him around, almost knocking him over. Kylo stumbled, grabbing at Hux’s arm to catch himself. “What the fuck are you doing," Hux screamed over the music. 

Kylo stared at him blankly for a moment, taking in his casual appearance, then to Hux’s astonishment, his face broke into a smile. “Hux!,” he said, waving his arm. “Didn’t take you as one for fun?,"he knocked back a shot that appeared in front of him. An identical shot was placed in his Hux’s hand. “Who’s your friend Ben?,” shot man yelled. Mother of Kriff! Hux was flabbergasted. "Ben!?," he roared incredulously at Kylo who was downing another shot. “Ben?!”. This couldn’t be happening. He was hallucinating, that was it. It was a dream. The stress has caught up with him. He would wake up any minute now and this nightmare would end. Only it didn’t end, a tray of shots landed on the table. “Bens” friend thumped his hand on Hux’s shoulder, causing him to yelp. “Drink up!,” he bawled delightedly. Because he was afraid he might truly cry if he didn’t, Hux knocked back his shot. 

Three shots later, Hux sat on a nearby table watching Kylo. He had never seen him so animated before, had never met the person on that table, radiating charisma. The bar goers were thrilled with their new friend. He watched them party clumsily on the large table, laughing and sloshing their drinks on one another. His mind wandered back to the Officials. Even if he could get Ren out of here now, he would be in no fit state in the morning. He cursed under his breath. A cheer roused him from his thoughts. Looking up, his jaw fell open. Kylo was peeling off his shirt. He could see from here that he was glistening with sweat, wolf whistles shot through the bar. His eyes wandered over Kylo’s torso, he was like a sculpture. He knew he would be at peak physical fitness but never would he have imagined it would look quite so good. Not that he would ever imagine it, he corrected himself, repressing the thought. He’d been staring too long, he focused back on the scene. There was another man on the table now, his back shoved towards Kylo. They had stopped their clumsy prancing and to Hux’s horror, Kylo was now gyrating at the stranger, his arms behind his head. Looking up, his stomach lurched. He knew Kylo had been watching him the whole time, a smirk at the corner of his mouth. He stomped back to the table Kylo was on, pulling him down by the arm. “Time to go!,” he shouted. Kylo made a face but didn’t argue, allowing Hux to pull him towards the door. He waved dejectedly at his disappointed companions. 

Stumbling into the shuttle, Kylo launched himself into the pilot seat. “I’ll fly!,” he announced cheerily, poking at the screens. “Move the fuck over Ren!”, Hux jostled him out of the seat. He tried to ignore the hurt look Kylo gave him, quietly falling into the seat beside him. “The Officials have arrived, Ren,” he looked across at him. Kylo grimaced, “Good for them!”. Hux rolled his head back. “Your going to have to face them tomorrow, one way or another. I can’t make any more excuses for you”. Kylo ignored him, curling into a ball and dozing as they flew.

Finally the turbo lift reached their floor. Hux stood up and attempted to haul Kylo to his feet. “Come on!,” he grumbled. Kylo stood up shakily, leaning on Hux as they made their way to his room. “What’s your code?,” Hux asked him. Kylo’s eyebrows knitted as he punched it in. Finally, Hux thought dragging him through the door. Kylo had gotten a couch recently, he noticed. He walked him to it and let him fall. “Hey!,” Kylo complained. “I’ll bring you something for the hangover in the morning, go to bed Ren”. Kylo’s hand on his arm startled him. He turned back to look at him. “Don’t go..,” he muttered. Swallowing, Hux tried to laugh it off. “We hate each other, Ren. Come on, you don’t want me to stay here”. He pulled away again, ignoring the way his heart was pounding. “Dont..hate you..," Kylo slurred. Hux felt his face burning as Kylo’s eyes bore into his own. He stood up, steadier than he had been earlier. Hux took a step backwards, meeting the wall, as Kylo stepped towards him. He could leave, Kylo was too drunk to come after him. He looked towards the door. Kylo was inches from him now, laying his arms on Hux’s shoulders, his breath warm on his face. He looked towards the door again. But he knew he wasn’t going to leave.

The rush of blood pounded in his ears, his heartbeat audible as their lips met. Kylo kissed him softly at first, pushing his leg between Hux’s, the pressure causing him to exhale sharply. His mind was racing with thoughts of tomorrow, the officials, what they were doing right now. “Just stop thinking..,” Kylo whispered into his mouth, biting his lip gently. His throat made an involuntary noise. Kylo tracing his hand along the waistband of his pants, sliding his thumb under it was too much. Hux kissed back roughly, grabbing his hair to pull him closer. Kylo pulled away momentarily in surprise, a smirk on his face. He pulled Hux back to the couch, pushing him down first. They settled side by side facing each other. The kiss was hungry now, tongues exploring frantically, teeth crashing. Kylo pulled Hux’s leg around his waist. Grinding on each other, Hux reached down to rub his hand over Kylo’s erection. He was rewarded with a low moan. Kylo sat up, pulling off his shirt quickly, Hux following suit. Leaning back in, Kylo kissed his neck, biting gently as his hands trailed down Hux’s chest to rest on his hip, his fingertips leaving a scorching trail. Shifting upwards until he was on his hands and knees leaning over him, Kylo shifted out of his pants, pulling Hux’s off as he did. 

Hux moaned, his hips pressing towards Kylo, who was slowly working his mouth downwards, his hand wrapping around Hux’s cock. He worked him slowly, watching him all the time, the way his head rolled back, his mouth slightly open. Kylo resisted the urge to jerk himself, he didn’t want to come yet. The sound Hux made as he licked slowly up his shaft send a spasm through his own cock. Eyes upwards, he toyed with him for a bit, licking and sucking his head. Hux whined, his hands in Kylo’s hair attempting to push his head down. “General... bit demanding!,” Kylo teased, pulling himself back up to face him sideways. Hux huffed in displeasure. “Don’t fucking tease,” he responded, his breathing rapid. Kylo silenced him with a deep kiss, the friction between their bodies driving both of them to the edge. Kylo reached between them, his hand working them off each other. Hux gasped into his mouth. “Beg!..,” Kylo whispered, slowing down. “Please...,” Hux panted, digging his nails into Kylo’s back. Hissing at the sudden pain, he jerked faster, tightening his grip on both of them. Hux breathing his name sent a shudder through him as they came together, each using the others mouth to muffle their pleasure. 

Ignoring the sticky mess, Kylo pulled Hux closer to him. He was like a human radiator, Hux thought, happy he didn’t feel the need to find a blanket. They lay like that silently, limbs tangled until Kylo fell asleep and Hux lay awake, his satisfaction slowly giving way to anxiety. The officials still had to be dealt with, Kylo was still going to be hungover. “Please...just stop thinking...just for a while,” Kylo’s voice startled him. Kylo wrapped around him tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!


End file.
